The present invention generally relates clinical data monitors and methods for monitoring clinical data and, more specifically, to clinical data monitoring apparatus and methods that may activate an alarm when the clinical data is measured outside of predefined ranges.
Current clinical data monitoring and alarming systems measure clinical data and issue alarms if the data does not achieve a predetermined minimum quality and/or quality. Conventional systems, however, may yield false positive alarm states due to any number of reasons. For example, a disconnected lead may result in poor or inadequate data, resulting in an alarm state that is not reflective of the patient's actual condition.
As can be seen, there is a need for a clinical data monitoring apparatus and method that can enhance the sensitivity for detecting and alarming on clinical events in a patient while reducing or eliminating false positives without introducing an increase in false negatives.